


The many Mums of Jason Todd

by Write_No_Evil



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: A bit of Prostitution, But also Red Hood in later chapters, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hinted Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is loved, Motherly love, Red Hood - Freeform, Resurrected Jason Todd, Robin - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_No_Evil/pseuds/Write_No_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jason only has one mother, he has several mums. Jason's first mother, not chronologically- that would be Shelia- was Catherine Todd. As Robin, it was Selina, and Harley and Ivy became his sort of aunts. And after he was resurrected it was Talia.</p><p>{Will mainly be Selina and Jason + Poison Ivy and Harley}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catherine Todd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has child abuse mentions of prostitution and bit of rape/non-con and alcohol abuse.

Jason's first mother, not chronologically- that would be Shelia- was Catherine Todd. Jason had loved her, adored her. To him, she had been his _mum_. Sure she had been a drug addict but Jason could remember the times when the poison hadn't been in her and she would take him outside. She had hated the run down flat as much as he had and had tried to spend as much time outside of it. There had been a time, before she had gotten bad, where she would take him to art museums or to a theatre. Not a good one, those were much too expensive but there was a theatre therapy group that put on free shows. Jason knew shehad  loved the plays, especially Shakespeare ones. He could still remember her embrace, her arms around his small body as they sat on a bench in front of the semi-circular stage and how she would point to a character and explain what they had meant in modern English or what that action signified. Jason hadn't really liked sitting still and watching them. Honestly? He had found them boring, but he had endured them to see his mother happy and smiling. He preferred the art museum or the history museum. Catherine took him as often as she could but was often too weak, especially nearer to the end of her life, to walk through the old building, not that Jason minded. He would either leave her in the library area of the building or would slowly walk around with her, trying hard not to show his disappointment at not being able to explore the building or the special exhibits that you had to pay to get in. Catherine, the few times she had seen his sad face, had ruffled his hair and apologised for not having the money.

"It's fine mom, really. Probably wouldn't be that amazing," he would always reply with, trying his hardest to persuade her that he didn't want to go there anyway. He never knew if he had been successful because Catherine would always look down to him with sad eyes. Sometimes, though rarely, on the way back she would buy him an ice cream. He would pick the plain white and a 30p cone, not wanting his mother to have to pay a huge amount on him. She had always told him to get anything but he'd lie and say he wasn't hungry. Which was kind of stupid, his mother must have known he was lying as she knew how little food was in the house she but never called him out on it. Instead, she would lead him to the park and sit down with him, watching the fish on the fountain bubble water out of its mouth. More often than not, Jason would share his ice cream with his mother. If he had gotten a snack bar he would always share it half and half (and though he would never tell anybody this, especially his mother, who he knew would feel awful about it, he had always given his mother the bigger half after spending a good minute convincing her he had the larger part).

It was Catherine who would calm him after he had a nightmare. She would sit with him, just like a real mother would have done, pushing him into her side and brushing one hand through his unruly curly hair and the other rubbing his back to comfort him until he had stopped crying. Then she would curl up with him and fall asleep on the small mattress made for a cot and not a six year old growing child. Willis had taken the only decent sized mattress and hadn't bothered with his son's needs. Catherine, after begging and pleading for over an hour, had finally managed to get a person to sell her the mattress Jason slept on. When he had asked about the purple mark on her face she had told him it was makeup. Jason hadn't believed her then and he didn't believe her the day after his nightmare when she walked into the kitchen and told him that it was makeup on her cheek. Jason vowed as he sat at the table and ate a black banana that he would never have a nightmare again if it meant that his father wouldn't hit his mother.

* * *

Jason was six years old when he learnt to quiet his nightly screams of terror so he wouldn't wake his father up and have him attack his mother for being awoken by his screams. For a while, their house was almost normal. A few days later and Willis came back, slamming the door shut with such force that the loud bang echoed along the walls. Willis stormed into the living room where Jason was busy with a book in his lap. Catherine stood up from where she had been sat next to Jason, helping him read it and asked Willis what was wrong. What happened next scarred Jason and was something he never forgot. Willis slapped his wife. Jason looked on shocked as his mother yelped in pain, spun with the force and landed on her side on the ground. Jason, unable to help it, began to cry. He had tamed his nightly demons but his day demons were much harder to face. Willis turned to him and yelled at him. Jason shrunk back, scared at the angry, looming man in front of him. Before Willis could take a step towards the cowering boy, Catherine threw herself at Willis' back. He jerked his shoulder out of her grasp and punched her. Catherine fell onto the wall and slumped down, tears falling down her cheeks. Willis scoffed and walked to the kitchen to get a beer and sat on the sofa, turning on the TV and watching it whilst his wife and son sat a few feet to his left, scared and crying. Jason crawled to his mother, wanting comfort after the violence he had just witnessed. Catherine gladly gave it to him, grabbing him and pulling him to her. She curled over him so he couldn't see anything other than her shoulder. One hand cradled the back of his head and the other gripped him to her. They stayed like that until Willis was snoring in the chair. Only then did Jason dare sprint in front of him to the kitchen to get a wet cloth to wipe the dried blood off his mother's face.

After that, Willis hit, slapped and abused Catherine in front of Jason. It was around that time that Catherine began to take drugs, wanting to get out of her awful life. Whatever money Willis managed to make, mostly from stealing, he would blow on poker, putting the family in debt.

When Jason was seven, he came into contact with his father's "poker friends". He had opened the door after hearing the knocking on it. His father having not come home for a few days which placed him as head of the house. In front of the door were three hulking men. Jason was instantly on his guard, eyes darting to the left where a metal bat was hidden behind the door.

"Yer daddy here?" The middle one asked. Jason scowled at him.

"Who's askin'?" He asked. The men laughed and walked in, easily pushing Jason out of the way. Jason glared at them.

"Yer mommy here? She one hot piece of ass." The blonde man to the right asked.

"Don't call her that!" Jason yelled, jumping at the man and biting his thigh. The man's yell and the audible thud of his hand making contact with Jason's head had Catherine running into the room.

"Stop! Please!" She yelled, throwing herself on the man beating her precious child. Another man grabbed her, manhandling her so her arms were pressed against her back. The man backhanded Jason one last time then turned to his boss. Jason laid on the floor panting and trying not to cry as the blood from his nose and split lip mingled.

"Where's Willis?" The black haired man asked.

"I-I don't know! Honest!!" Catherine told them. The man looked from her to Jason then grinned.

"Your husband owes us a debt," he moved closer and grabbed Catherine's chin, pushing her head up. The tears didn't fall yet she couldn't stop the whimper. "But, I'm a nice guy. I won't take anythin' physical from you. Just give me this," he gestured down her body and she began to cry as she realised what he meant. "It's tha' or we beat yer lil' son up seein' as his daddy ain't here. Whadda yer say?" Catherine sobbed but nodded. The man grinned and forcefully pulled her out of the room.

"MOM!!" Jason yelled. The blonde man grabbed him and stopped him from running after his mother. He struggled but the man holding him was too strong. The third man ambled to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. A few minutes later and Jason heard pants and sobs coming from the bedroom. The tears fell despite him trying desperately to stop them. The anger he felt at how weak and useless he was coursed through him but it wasn't enough for him to rush to his mother's aid. A few minutes later and the man walked out, fiddling with his belt. Jason glared up at him as the man ruffled his hair.

"It's yer own fault. Yer shouldn't have bit Mikey's leg." The man behind him shoved him forwards. Jason fell to the man's feet. The three adults laughed and walked out. Jason struggled to his feet and made his way to the bedroom. He hesitated at the door.

"Mom?"

"Jason! Don't come in!" His mother yelled. He heard her move around behind the door. He sighed and walked away.

"Okay mom."

* * *

When his father came back, the hatred Jason harboured to him increased. His eyes often landed on the bat behind the door and he wondered what would happen if he were to take it and hit his father over the head with it.

"Jason," Catherine warned, seemingly knowing what he was thinking. He looked away and sighed. Later that day, Catherine took him to the library. She was already too weak to walk to the museums which were about a half hours walk away. The fifteen minutes to the library was enough to have her panting. Still, she made herself read the book Jason gave her. They stayed there until it closed and then made the dangerous journey back, through alleys that were beginning to fill with thugs. Willis wasn't pleased when they came back.

"Where you two been? I've been worried sick! Next time, you fucking idiot, tell me where yer fucking goin'," Willis yelled and hit Catherine. She fell and he began to kick her stomach. Catherine yelled out as something snapped. Jason ran forward and just like she had done for him, protected her from Willis. Catherine yelled at Willis to stop as Jason was thrown into the wall, fists raining down on him as he raised his hands to protect his face. Something snapped in his wrist. A few minutes later, Willis staggered back, panting and red in the face. He moved off, settling back into the sofa. It took a few minutes for Jason to crawl to his mother.

"Mom? Mom wake up! Mom!" He shook her, sniffing as his mother didn't answer him. He prayed she wasn't dead. The woman groaned and opened an eye to see her son above her, left eye swollen shut, right bruised, a purple mark already on his cheek and stretching down to his neck. His nose was bleeding and his lips were swollen and cut. He held his left arm close to his body. "Mom, you're awake." He sighed with relief. Catherine's fearful eyes flicked to where Willis sat in the chair. She brought a shaking finger up to her lips to quieten him and Jason nodded in understanding. She brought her legs underneath her and raised slowly, hissing at the pain. Once she was fully standing, Jason supporting her, she moved to the door and slipped out with Jason. Jason's heart skipped a beat. Were they running away? He felt excitement as Catherine walked further and further away from the flat. She stopped when they came to a building.

"Leslie's Clinic?" Jason read. Catherine smoothed his curls down and walked up the stairs, making a noise at the pain. Jason helped her, opening the door for her to walk in. An older woman walked in at that moment, eyes widening when she saw the two.

"My God," she gasped, hurrying to herd them into a room. She lifted Jason onto the bed and turned to Catherine, wanting to help her first. Catherine shook her head and slapped her hands away.

"Jason. Help Jason first." Leslie looked at her before moving to the young male and began to fuss around him, dabbing a white cloth on his face. After she had finished with him she turned back to Catherine. This time, she allowed the woman to help her.

"Okay. May I enquire how you got these injuries? The answer may help me treat you," Leslie asked. The panic in Catherine's eyes was enough to tell her what, or whom, had given the injuries to them.

"I ... er.. I fell. Down the stairs and ... accidentally took Jason down with me."

"Kate, if that's even your name, you can trust me. I can help you," Leslie began. Catherine shook her head and the doctor sighed.

"I think you may both be concussed. I'm keeping you here overnight." Alarm flashed through the patient in front of her's face.

"I-I-I can't stay the night," Catherine told her.

"I'm sure that-"

"No I can't!" Catherine looked frightened.

"And why ever not?" Catherine bit her lip, tongue digging into the cut.

"'Cos I have a test tomorrow and need ter revise," Jason spoke up, giving his mother an excuse. Leslie sighed. She couldn't do much to help abuse victims if they didn't let her in.

"Alright. I'm prescribing you some pills. If you feel any pain, you come straight to me, understand?" Catherine nodded and slid off the table. She gathered Jason and headed out of the clinic. Leslie sighed and moved to the phone, going to call the Abuse Line but already knowing they probably wouldn't look into it.

* * *

The next time the men came back, Jason was ready. He was too small and weak to fight them but he had managed to rob a few people and things. It wasn't much, a pile of junk with a few wallets in it and it didn't pay for even half of the debt but Jason put himself in front of his mother and glowered up at them.

"I'll give yer the second half by the end of the week," he told them. The three laughed at him until the boss kneeled to look at what he had gotten. He grabbed the wallets and froze.

"Fucking heck," he breathed as he pulled a wad of notes out. He turned the wallet over and read the I.D. "Jack Drake huh? There gotta be at least three hundred in here." The man grinned at Jason and the boy felt his mother's nails squeeze into his shoulders. "Consider the debt paid." He picked the rest of the wallets out and stood up, not bothering with the rest of the stuff Jason had scavenged and walked out. The moment the men were out, his mother collapsed behind him, arms pulling his back into her chest as she buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry Jason. I'm so so sorry Jay-Jay," she hiccupped. Jason turned in her arms and hugged her back.

"It's okay mom. It's gunna be okay."

  
His father came back a few days later. He walked in grinning and ambled over to Jason, hand reaching down to ruffle his black curls. Jason flinched, thinking he was about to hit him. It wouldn't be the first time his father had tricked him into a false sense of safety.

"Jason me boy!" He greeted. "Well dun fer bailin' me out. I always told the uvers you'd take after yer ol' man." Jason glared up at the man in front of them. Willis glared at his defiance and disrespect, hand tightening into a fist in his hair and pulled it tighter. Jason hissed, closing his eyes as the pain. It wasn't even painful compared to some of the other things Willis has dished out to him. Willis held his gaze for a few more seconds before throwing Jason to the floor.

"Where's that bitch now?" Willis asked as he moved away from Jason.

"She ain't a bitch," Jason mumbled into the floor. His father froze and turned back to him and Jason flinched.

"What did yer say boy?" He growled.

"Just tha' mum ain't a bitch." Willis was in front of him a second later. He backhanded Jason, Jason's lose tooth flying out. Jason let his body relax, knowing if he didn't resist then his father would get bored and leave him. His head hit the floor with a thud and his vision swam. But he didn't make a noise. He wasn't going to give his father the satisfaction. His father stamped on his hip and ribs a few times before taking his leg away and kicking Jason's unprotected stomach. His breath left him as he curled around his front, making himself as small as possible.

"Don't fuckin' disrespect me again yer fuckin' piece of shit." Jason laid there, taking as deep a breath as possible without his ribs hurting too much and listened to his father move around the flat before walking out again. He moved onto his hands and knees, slowly crawling to the small corridor that had three doors, the one at the end the bathroom, the one to his right opening to his room and the one to his left his parent's room. He crawled in and moved to where his mother laid on the mattress. It smelled of stale sweat but he was used to it and didn't scrunch his nose at it or the sickly sweet scent of drugs. His mother's eyes were open but she didn't seem to be seeing anything. He settled himself on the floorboards next to the mattress, curling up next to his mother and falling asleep, his empty stomach growling and giving him pains.

The next morning he woke to his mother's arms around him. He was resting slightly on the mattress, probably from his mother waking up no longer high and seeing him and trying to pull him onto the bed but giving up and moving to where he laid. He wiggled back, wanting to be closer to her. It was then that he felt the shivers wracking through her entire body. He turned over, wincing at the pain and aches in his body, and looked at his mother. He carefully extracted himself from her arms and stood up. He stumbled, feeling the world spin at the sudden movement, his entire body groaning at the effort. The pains in his stomach had him hunching over, the pain too much for him to move. He began to gag as he moved to crouch down, burrowing his head in between his knees as his fingers kept him balanced. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that but eventually he got back up, moving at a slower rate to the small closet he used to hide in when his mother and father shouted at each other. He had sold most of the blankets by then to pay for food. He reached up to grab the only blanket, hissing at the pain and clutching his head as his head swam. He fell back down from his tip toes, the blanket falling down and landing on his head. Thankfully it wasn't heavy and didn't hurt him. He dragged himself to his mother and unfolded the blanket, draping it over her. He stroked her hair for a few minutes, noticing how greasy it was. He wasn't sure when she had last showered, or when he had for that matter.

Jason staggered to the kitchen, passing his father passed out on the floor. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of him, smelling the perfume of another on his collar. Jason sneered at him. He knew it would end up with his father beating him up later but he still took his alcohol and poured it down the drain, wanting to make his father's life as awful as he could. He took the wrinkly apple and pocketed it and headed to the door, opening it a little and slipping through the small gap. He walked slowly, wanting to conserve as much as energy as possible. He went to the garbage cans, hoping there was something slightly edible in one of them. He managed to scavenge a snack box of pasta and beans that were a few days past its sell by date. Jason shrugged and ate it slowly, having learnt a few things from the streets, like not eating things quickly after not eating at all for a few days if he wanted to keep it in his stomach. Feeling better and the hunger pains small enough to ignore, he moved towards the area where some of the restaurants were located. If he was lucky, there may still be some leftovers that had been thrown out.

Before he got to them, he found a pack of bread in the bin. There were a few blue spots on it but not enough for him to think it was too gone off to be thrown away. He grabbed them and stuffed them in his pockets, hurrying to do so as he glanced around to see if anyone had spotted him. Unfortunately, someone had.

"Hey!! This is our area, that's our food. Give it back!!" A child yelled. Jason bolted, sprinting away as fast as he could. A stitch appeared in his side thirty seconds later but he just grit his teeth and ran on. He turned a corner and then another and then another. Jason ran down the alley, not seeing the dead end. A chain link fence about six foot high blocked his exit.

"He's trapped, we can get him," one yelled out from behind him. Unlike them, Jason sped up. When he was in front of the fence he threw himself up and forwards, fingers looping through the holes. He didn't shove his feet into the holes, instead putting his toes along the chain. He pulled up, hands staying gripped in the metal wire as he moved his legs up and over the top of the fence so he was upside down. His hands clutched the metal to keep him up, arms shaking with fatigue. When his hips hit the metal bar that ran along the top and enough of his weight was over the fence so it would carry him over, he unclenched his hands and fell down the fence on the other side, landing facing them. Jason winced at the shard of pain that shot up his ankle from landing on the ground, his thin shoes that were several sizes too small offering him little support. He grinned at them and stuck his middle finger up before turning and running away. The young male let himself feel pleased with himself as he let himself back into the flat, happy that today he had come back with something. Most of the time he wasn't so lucky, either not finding anything or it being taken off him, normally by larger boys than him that beat him until he gave it to them.

* * *

He hadn't even turned eight when Willis began to use him as a punching bag almost every night. Willis had an explosive temper and with his mother bedridden most of the time, higher than the clouds, Jason was the one who interacted with his father. Which often meant he was the one who Willis attacked. Jason took the beatings without a fight. He bit his lip and looked straight into his father's eyes. At one point his eyes would have pleaded with his father. Now they just glared at his father, cold anger and hatred burning in them. When Willis was drunk, he would often go to Catherine. Jason never knew if it was to beat her up or to do... something worse. He still remembered the three men. Whenever his father started moving to where his mother laid, he would say or do something that made his father angry and lash out at him instead of his mother. He was old enough to take the beatings. After all, his father had been taking out his anger on him, either verbally of physically, since he was six. Jason took his beatings and took his mother's, having promised to her once as she slept, bruised and broken, that he would never let his father touch her again. The fist broke his nose but the only noise made was the crunch of bone. Yeah, he would take this for his mother.

* * *

Jason was nine when he first tried a cigarette. His father had been gone for more than six months, having been arrested in front of the building. Jason wasn't even sad he'd gone. It had been Jason who had provided for his mother, getting enough money for food. Unfortunately, it never did quite cover the water, heat and electricity bills. In the winter, they would huddle on the mattress for warmth under several thin blankets filled with holes. His mother spent a lot of the money on her drugs but Jason didn't try to stop her. She was happy and that was all Jason wanted for her. The aching pains in his stomach had turned from unbearable to manageable to almost ignorable as he became accustomed to going without food. Jason had stopped going to school when he was about eight and a half. Whilst he had enjoyed school it was a sacrifice he needed to make in order to keep his mother and himself alive. He had crouched with a group of children, shuddering as the icy wind tore through his thin jumper. He wasn't sure who had given him the cigarette just that they had promised that the pain would go away. And it had, for a short while.

He hadn't meant to continue smoking, but the release from pain had been so... _heavenly_ that he had continued to smoke. He sat crouched in a corner of the alley, eyes foced on nothing as he let the grey smoke out through his mouth. The young boy didn't even know he had gone through an entire packet of them, too busy revelling in not feeling the pain to notice the number he was lighting up. He kicked himself when he realised his mistake. He hadn't left any for later. Feeling a fool, he walked back home. His mother was on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. There was a needle next to her arm and Jason didn't look anywhere near it. He moved to the fridge, staring at the mouldy bread. Jason reached in, hoping he could cut out the mould when he heard his mother sniffing to his left. He turned, shutting the door and ran to her, scared she was crying.

"Jayyyyy?" She slurred, pupils blown wide. She turned her head to look at him but stared at the ceiling next to his ear. "Dooo youu smell ciger.. ciger.. cig smoke?" She asked.

"It's just me mom. They said it would help with the pain. And they do! Next time I'll bring some for you." Catherine began to cry. "Mom? What's wrong? What did I say?" Jason panicked. Catherine held her arms out, too weak to reach up and pull him down to hug her. Jason leant down and hugged her. She sniffed into his hair.

"I'm sorry Jay-Jay. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. Any of this."

"It's fine, mom. Here, I got a book out fer yer," he told her, waving the book out. "It's yer fave, Romeo and Juliet. Shakespeare mom." He opened the book, resting it on his lap and began to read the words to his mother, helping her get to sleep. He continued to read even after she had fallen asleep. The words poured out even after his mother stopped breathing.

* * *

He was ten with his mother died. Jason used up all the money to get her a gravestone. It wasn't really big, the smallest in the entire graveyard, but it was something. The first few nights she had been buried, he had slept next to the pile of mud, not wanting to go back to thier shared apartment. His fingers traced over the words inscribed on the stone 'Catherine'. It was all he could afford.

"Some day mom. Someday I'll come back. I'll have money. Loads of money. And I'll buy the biggest gravestone. You'll have an angel and one of 'em shiny black and white headstones. And yer entire name. And a quote." He promised her. The wind picked up again and he shuddered, wishing he had more clothes. He crawled to the back of his mum's head grave and leant on it, curling up and closing his eyes to sleep. For now, he was all on his own and in desperate need for the love and comfort and warmth only a mother could give him. But his mother was six feet under him and would never hold him again.


	2. Selina Kyle i

The first time he met Catwoman was after she had stolen something from the museum. The small blue jewel, worth many hundreds of thousands of dollars was safe in her bag. She laughed as she ran along the rooftop.

"Boss man?" Jason asked, crouched next to Batman. He looked at his mentor, scrunching up his face as he saw the face Bruce was giving to the woman currently running away with the precious jewel. Batman gave himself a little shake and leapt into action.

"Catwoman!" He growled. The woman clad in black paused, one foot in the air. As graceful as a ballerina, she twisted her top half to throw a lazy smile to the man. She pirouetted to face him, freezing as her eyes fell on the Robin standing behind Batman, huddling closer to his black cape.

"Batman and Robin," she greeted then frowned. "You know, I could have sworn you were much taller, little Robin." The Robin scowled, so unlike the Robin she knew. She frowned as she saw how curly his hair was. "Batman darling, did you get a new Robin?"

"Hand over the jewel, Selina," he ordered, hand reaching out for her to drop the jewel into.

"You know I hate being ordered around." Batman sighed.

"Please?" Jason jumped and looked up in surprise at Batman. Selina grinned. Yup, definitely a new Robin if he was surprised by their interactions. She shifted back, a finger to her lips as she pretended to think about it. Her finger dropped and she sent them a challenging look.

"Make me."

"Okay, woman." To her surprise, it wasn't Batman who attacked her. Robin leapt forward and threw a punch at her that she easily ducked. The caped boy threw several more kicks and punches, none of them landing on her.

"Robin, stop!" Batman yelled, taking a step forward. He knew that Selina wasn't going to hurt him but he was still worried.

"Relax, Batman," she told him, ducking under another sweeping punch. Her left leg was crouched under her body, right leg straight out and pointing away from her body. She moved her weight to her right foot, bending that leg and stretching her left leg as Jason tried to kick her; the thief leant back, spine arching and arms going over her head as she kicked her legs over her head so she landed on her feet away from the Robin currently attacking her. He ran straight at her, not a trace of fear as he sprinted straight into the face of danger, not that Catwoman was dangerous right now. She was impressed and a little bit frightened especially as his hits became ever closer to landing on her. She instinctively knew it would hurt if one of them landed. Deciding to end it, she kicked him in the middle of his chest, sending him tumbling back to Batman.

"Well, it was fun and all but," she shrugged. "I gotta go." She backflipped off the building, turning in the air to throw her whip around a rail and catch herself before she landed on the pavement. Jason laid on his back on the rooftop, panting from the fight. Batman glided over to him, looking down at him. Jason sent him a smile.

"Hey, Bossman." Bruce sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Did I do good or what?"

"You let her rile you up, you leapt into battle without listening to me, kept fighting even after I told you not to and let her escape with the Blue Eye." Batman listed. Jason's grin widened and his right hand moved from where it was laying on the roof, holding it up to Batman.

"Yer mean this Blue Eye?" Sitting in his palm was the blue gem Catwoman had stolen. Batman's eyes widened. At least Jason thought so as the white lenses covering his eyes became bigger.

"How did you do that?" Bruce asked as he took the gem out of his hand. Jason grinned at him.

"Street rat born and bred. Yer learn to become a good pickpocket or yer die," Jason told him truthfully. He rolled onto his hands and knees and pushed up to his feet. "I'm gettin' better at fightin'. I landed a hit on 'er." Batman walked forwards to the window Catwoman had snuck out of, intending to go put the jewel back. As he passed Robin, he ruffled his hair.

"You did well." Jason's chest swelled with pride as he heard the praise, a massive smile breaking out on his face.

 

Selina landed quietly on her balcony and typed the password into the security, the door to the house opening with a click. She opened it and walked in, turning and closing it. Absently, she pressed the lock button on the panel to her right and then hit another button that darkened the windows so no one could look in then stretched and let her spine click, arms up, her left reaching for the ceiling and right hooked behind her head. Selina rolled her shoulders then spun to walk into her penthouse, picking up a cat that was on the floor and giving it a few kisses on its face. She moved elegantly to the sofa and sat down on it, legs curling up underneath her; she sat the cat on the cushion in front of her and turned to the pouch where the Blue Eye gem was.

The female thief flicked it open and reached in. Selina patted the space, looking away from the black cat in front of her and pushing off the sofa cushion as her hand was met with air. She opened the pouch wider, taking it off and turning it upside and shaking it with a hint of desperation so the jewel would fall out. When nothing did she turned it back and looked through into it again.

"What the Hell? I put it in here! I know it didn't fall out," she muttered. She paused, looking up and thinking of the short fight with the new Robin. She remembered how he had hit more on her right side, the side the pouch wasn't on. He had continuously thrown himself to the ground to her left. It was a tactic she often used, attack the side the wanted item wasn't on so the person would put that side away from them, and the side with the item closer to them. Selina laughed and fell back onto the sofa, picking up the cat next to her and brought it up to her face.

"Seems the new Robin is a pickpocket," she whispered in a conspiring tone to the cat in her hands. Selina grinned. "I'm impressed. Not many can steal from me." It was the truth and her eyes had suddenly been opened as she realised that she had been tricked with a tactic she used. She purred lowly with the cat on her lap and grinned, suddenly looking forward to her next meeting with the new Robin. He was an interesting character indeed.

* * *

Robin grumbled under his breath, the cigarette in between his lips dangling dangerously low. He was perched on the roof edge, feet swinging in the air as he scowled and continued to smoke. He had turned his back for a second and when he looked back Batman had disappeared. He took a drag and breathed out the smoke.

"You know those things stunt your growth?" Jason jumped and turned around, almost falling off the edge. He choked on the smoke, surprised at the sound behind him. The boy dropped the cigarette and went down into a fighting position. In front of him was Catwoman, one hand on her hip and looking like being in a tight black suit on a rooftop was normal. "Relax, Robin, I'm not here to hurt you," she told him as she walked towards him, hands up in surrender. Jason glared at her suspiciously but let her advance. She hopped up to where he had been sitting on the roof ledge, putting her left foot on the smouldering cigarette to put it out completely.

"Hey, woman!" Jason protested.

"They kill people," she told him, shifting her weight to her right foot so she could drag the cigarette over the edge with her left foot.

"They stop you feelin' hungry, though," Jason mumbled, looking away. Selina's eyebrows raised as she heard what he said. She sat down and made herself comfortable, legs over the edge and her ankle crossed.

"A street rat, then?" She asked. The Robin to her right nodded, still not looking at her. "Park Row or Bull Alley?" She asked nonchalantly. The Robin next to her sat up and looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know Crime Alley's real name?" He asked. Selina shrugged.

"Lived there a while. Now, Park or Bull?" Jason looked at her for a while before answering.

"Park," Selina winced at that. She had heard bad things about that part of Gotham. Robin spoke again, more hesitantly. "I din't think you'd be a ...a ...a..."

"Street rat?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You can call me that. I am one after all." Selina shrugged again.

"Yeah but yer don't look like a rat. You look," he blushed here and shrugged. "I dunno.... yer pretty, you don't act like you grew up on the streets. You... I dunno act like yer belong."

"Well, I got out of Bull pretty early on. Lemme give you a lesson. It's all a facade."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to do it."

"Sure ya can. It's easy but takes some time. You'll perfect it in time."

"Really?" He looked so hopeful and so young that Selina felt an anger at Batman for taking him out to fight crime.

"Really really, my Little Bird."

They sat in silence for awhile, swinging their legs as they looked out at the city spread out in front of them. Selina opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing on his own but found herself spilling things she hadn't thought about for years.

"It was... scary in Bull. I mean... not as scary as Park but... I was a young girl. There were times when I feared for my life. You'd hear about a girl going missing and ma mama would get so scared and worried about me." Robin turned to look at her but didn't say anything, allowing her to continue at her own pace. "I guess I thought it would never happen to me... so when it did," she shuddered as she remembered. "I had come back after spending some time in the carnival. The person who had run it found me pickpocketing people and offered to take me in. I accepted and they taught me the art of contortionism, gymnastics and how to pickpocket without being caught. When the owner died in an accident, I came back to Gotham. I was walking along the alley I used to live in when I was younger when suddenly this man was behind me, putting a white rag over my face." Jason's eyes widened but he didn't interrupt. "Next thing I know, I woke up in an unknown place surrounded by unknown girls in unknown clothes. They were all so scared," Selina looked into the distance as she remembered. Jason's small hands clenched into fists as he listened.

"Did they... did they hurt you?" He asked. Selina laughed.

"No one gets to touch me without my permission and not get punished. It was pretty easy to escape out of the place. After everything the carnival had taught me, plus living in Bull had taught me how to fight, it was easy to escape. I made sure they all paid for kidnapping the girls and freed them. A few days later and I saw the Batman. He kinda inspired me to become Catwoman," she smiled down at her lap and tugged at her goggles that were resting on her forehead. "So I put on the costume that I had worn when I had performed in the carnival and set out to protect the East side of Gotham. I can remember it so vividly even though it was some time ago. It still seems like it had happened yesterday. God, I was so scared."

Robin jumped up, standing up on the edge without a concern about the fifty-floor drop in front of him and started to punch and kick the air.

"Why are men so... so.. fucking awful?" Selina raised an eyebrow at his language. "Why do they think they can take things from a woman, that they can kidnap them and force them to become prostitutes? It makes me so angry. I just wanna punch them right out."

"You do you know you too are a male?" Selina teased, a wry smile on her face. Robin jumped to face her.

"I ain't ever gunna lay a hand on a female if she don't want me to," he told her stubbornly. "I ain't not gunna let any man do that and not get away unpunished." Selina smiled at him, reaching up and grabbing his left arm to tug him down. Jason made a noise of protest as she pulled him but let her. The older woman wrapped her right arm around his shoulders, letting his head rest on the bone plate below her collarbone. Jason relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist and Selina rested the side of her head on his head, humming under her breath with her eyes closed as she twirled his black curly hair around her fingers.

"So what about you?" She asked, looking down at the small boy resting on her. He tightened his grip around her waist and burrowed deeper into her body. "Come on now, I've spilt my secrets, it's your turn next." Jason raised his head and took a breath, thinking for a second before telling the lovely woman that was holding him his life story.

Selina felt anger flash through her when Jason talked about his father hitting him, pulling him even closer to her as if that could protect him from the past beatings. She felt sorry for the male in her arms when he told her about his mother dying and how he had spent two years on the streets all alone before Batman had found him stealing the tires off the Batmobile and took him in. Selina laughed at that. Not many were brave enough to touch the car. Jason slumped back into her and she resumed her stroking.

"What are you doing here?" Sh asked, voicing the question that had been bugging her for awhile. She couldn't see Batman and she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't let the new Robin out of his sights.

"I looked behind me fer a few seconds and when I turn back, boom he's gone," he grumbled into her clothes. Selina laughed at him. Robin pulled back and glared at her. "Oi!! Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Selina calmed down. "Ah, I remember when the first Robin got separated from Batman."

"He did?" Robin asked, peering up at her with what she imagined with wide eyes, the domino mask he was wearing obscuring his eyes and half of his face which made it difficult for her to know.

"Yup, all the time at the start. Batman was always so worried." Robin ducked his head, biting his lips nervously before looking back up at her.

"Do you think he's worried about me?" He asked. She could hear the fear of rejection in his voice and remembered when she spoke with it in her voice, her time on the streets and in the Orphanage teaching her that people didn't care for street rats. Obviously, Robin still had those insecurities.

"Of course he is!" She told him. She tilted her head and pursed her lips as she thought. "I'd suspect he's probably on 7th right now tryna find you."

"Really?! Wait, how would you know that?" Robin asked.

"Do this enough and eventually you'll memorise Batman's patrol routes." She stood up and helped Jason up as well. She kept her left hand around his right wrist and began to run along the edge of the roof. Jason followed her lead, jumping off the ledge and landing on the roof of the next building. She continued to lead him until they got to a gap between a building much larger than the last few they had jumped. Robin stopped running, dragging his feet along the roof and slowing Selina down. She turned to him wondering what was wrong.

"I can't jump that," he gestured to the gap. Selina looked from him to the gap then nodded in understanding. She tugged him up from where their hands were together, the boy small and light enough for her to lift him. He landed on her side, legs wrapping around her left thigh and arms wrapping below her chest. He got the idea and shuffled up until he was resting on her hip. With her left arm under him, Selina turned back to the gap and began to race to it, right hand drawing her whip and flinging it to a bar that protruded out from the building. She swung over the gap and landed. Jason loosened his grip on her, intending to get down but she didn't slow down and let him get off. Instead, she ran to the next gap and sailed across it, reeling herself in and steering so she was swinging over a road. The Robin in her arms yelped and clutched onto her tighter, pushing his head into her shoulder. Selina laughed.

"Open your eyes, it's beautiful," she felt him shake his head. "I promise you won't fall." The head hesitantly raised, Jason instinctively gripping her tighter as he watched the cars move below him. "You'll learn to love this feeling, Robin," Catwoman told him.

"I dunno. Street rats prefer the ground," he muttered, transfixed at the transport below him. Selina threw her head back and laughed, Jason thinking she had a beautiful laugh.

Selina landed on a rooftop and began to run along it, passing a small hut that was hidden in the shadows. As she went past it, a black figure leapt at her. An arm slid itself in between Jason's face and her neck, resting in front of her throat whilst the other gripped her right bicep with enough force to make her wince.

"Let Robin go, Selina," Batman growled at her. It was the voice he used on criminals, not something he had directed at her for a while and she scowled at the fact that Batman believed she would try and hurt the child in her arms.

"Boss man," Robin greeted grinning as he saw his mentor. His arms unclasped from around Selina's neck and moved forward to wrap around Batman's. Batman stepped even closer to allow the boy to do it, dipping his head so he could reach his neck. "I thought you'd left me! I turned and you weren't there. If it weren't this nice lady I'd probably be dead now." Selina laughed at him. She moved to turn and Batman let her, releasing her bicep and stepping back. Selina faced Batman and lifted Jason up to him. Batman took the small boy, transferring him to his own hip; Robin flung his arms around his neck and smiled. Selina moved onto her tip toes to ruffle his hair before stepping back.

"I'll see you soon, my little Robin." She blew him a kiss then turned and ran away. Jason turned to Batman.

"Did you hear that? She called my her little Robin." Bruce didn't have the heart to tell him that it was a nickname she had given to Dick before him, though without the 'my'. He turned his head to look at Selina running away as the boy in his arms nattered away at how "cool" and "awesome" she was. Bruce felt a little annoyed at how his son described her, knowing Jason wouldn't use the same words for him. He turned to walk in the opposite direction, firing a grappling hook and leapt off the building.

"You're not gunna fire me, are you, Boss man? I mean I'd understand, I failed yer," Jason looked up at him. He could tell Jason was trying not to cry. Being Robin was his everything. Bruce landed next to the Batmobile, crouching down to absorb the shock. His arm let Jason down onto the ground but Bruce stayed crouched, reaching up to ruffle the boy's already messed up hair and gave him a smile.

"Of course not." His smile grew when Jason slapped his hand away, turning to fix his hair. He hadn't done that with Selina and Bruce felt himself begin to sulk. He wasn't going to let Selina win his son's heart.


	3. Selina Kyle ii

Jason tugged at his bowtie, hating how tight it was around his neck. He scowled, wanting it off but knew he couldn't. His eyes moved across the crowded room, watching everyone chatter to one another, the scowl on his lips deepening. He hated Charity Balls, he hated any public event. Jason wasn't stupid, he knew that the people around him didn't like him, they thought of him as a charity case that Bruce was working on. Jason forced the frown off his face and sighed. Hosting parties were even worse, he had to mingle with people. Even though this wasn't his first public event, Jason was still bad at it. He always forgot all the important rules of etiquette that Alfred had spent ages teaching him. The small boy pushed off the pillar he had been leaning on, knowing he had spent too long in the shadows. He needed to start conversing with the guests, if just for the sake of Bruce's reputation.  
  
He moved in between the people, trying to spot someone who would be easy to talk to. Everyone looked like they would be unapproachable. He wasn't looking where he was going, busy looking at everyone and so he bumped into someone. He stumbled back, an apology on his lips when he saw who he had bumped into. A pretty woman stood in front of him in a black ballgown. She smiled down at him and Jason began to blush at how beautiful she was.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, bending down to look at him. Jason became more flustered. Alfred's teachings came back to him and he tried to make it right.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine. You're sorry... Ah! I mean I'm sorry. Whoops. You're really... your name ... Jason... No that's my name." Jason's blush intensified as he stumbled through his apology, burning in embarrassment. The woman in front of him giggled.  
  
"How about we start this again... Hello, my name is Selina. What's yours?"  
  
"Nice to meet you Selina, my name's Jason," he told her shyly. Selina smiled and he was struck by how pretty she was.  
  
"You're Bruce's son, right?" Selina asked. Jason nodded. "You look kind of lonely. Do you want to stick with me for the rest of the event?"  
  
"Yes please!" Jason eagerly agreed, happy to have someone else to hang with. Selina giggled into her hand and smiled down at him, turning to move away.  
  
"Okay then. It's decided, we're friends now."  
  
"Really?" Jason asked. He didn't have many friends, not many people liked him in his new school and he had been too busy surviving on the streets to try and gain friends.  
  
"Yep, we're friends for life."  
  
Jason stayed by Selina's side for the rest of the night. She taught him how to get out of a conversation without being rude to the group, how to talk without telling people anything, which fork or spoon to use and other useful tips. A few hours later, Bruce walked up to them. Selina could tell he was on guard, mostly because she had spent the entire time with his new son.  
  
"Bruce! I made a new friend, this is Selina," Jason called out to his father, introducing his female companion.  
  
"We've met a few times Jason. Hello Selina," Bruce took her hand and placed a kiss on the top of her knuckles. Selina smiled at the action.  
  
"It is nice to see you Bruce." Bruce straightened from the small bow and Selina once again thought about how similar Bruce was to Batman. They seemed to be around the same height, and, as Selina trailed her hand up Bruce's muscular arm to his broad shoulder in a show of affection, she noted Bruce was very well built as well. Normally though, just as she had convinced herself Bruce was Batman, he would do something so un-Batman like that she would instantly laugh at herself for even thinking they were the same.  
  
"Well, I must be going now," she leant down to press a kiss to the crown of Jason's head and smiled at him. "Goodbye Jason, it was lovely to meet you."  
  
"Will I see you again?" Jason asked eagerly. Selina smiled again.  
  
"Oh I can assure you that you'll be seeing me very soon." With that, she stood up, nodded at Bruce then sashayed away. Jason leant into Bruce's leg and Bruce raised a hand to rest on Jason's shoulder as they watched the woman go.  
  
"Had fun?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Definitely!" Jason told him, grinning widely. Bruce surveyed the emptying hall.  
  
"Pretty much everyone's gone. If you want, we can skip the last half hour and go patrol."  
  
"Sure Boss-Man," Jason agreed, smiling still.

* * *

 

* * *

Selina stuck out her tongue in concentration as she tinkered with the lock in front of her. Inside the glass case, laid out in several circles, were diamonds of varying colours. She was almost there with the security when she heard the sound of a metal grate opening and closing and the sound of a cape fluttering as a small body fell from the air vents in the ceiling. She didn't turn to greet the boy, continuing to work on opening the case.  
  
She glanced at the boy behind her through the glass case, catching his reflection. He was crouching on top of a case, his knees drawn close to his chest. She let a wicked smile pull at her lips as she noticed his position. His legs were in a similar position as the first Robin, but, unlike the first one who would have his hands on his knees or crisscrossed on his ankles, the second had his fingertips resting on the case, similar to the way she would sit. Selina wondered if it annoyed Batman how much influence she had over the new Robin- even though he wasn't that new.  
  
"You know, you're supposed to stop me, sugar," she told him. Normally he'd be telling her to stop. He had stopped trying to fight her after a while, thinking her of a friend; Jason would never hurt any of his friends.  
  
"You see thing is, Bossman is busy with Riddler so he told me to get to the Gotham Museum at ten cos he said Catwoman was gunna steal somethin'. But she must have come earlier cos by the time I got to the museum the jewels were already gone." Selina smiled and opened the glass. "Not the blue or red diamonds," Jason told her. Selina pouted but did as he said, taking the other diamonds. "And three-quarters go to charity."  
  
"Seven-eighths." Jason was surprised at how easily she had agreed, even going to give more, but it made sense. Selina was a very charitable person. She pocketed the jewels and turned to walk out. Jason jumped down and hurried over to her. They walked out and quickly made their way up to the rooftops.  
  
"It's a lovely night. I can just about make out the stars," Robin hummed and she turned to look at him, concerned at the silence he had maintained. "You okay?"  
  
"My dad died," he told her.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." Selina wasn't, she had heard what he had done to Jason and his mother. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was happy that that monster was dead.  
  
"I know he wasn't the best but he was still me dad," he whispered to her. Selina couldn't think of anything to say but Jason continued to speak. "Boss Man is thinkin' of firin' me."  
  
"What!? Why?" Selina asked. Jason looked away.  
  
"I overheard him, he says I'm becomin' too reckless. He's gunna fire me, I just know it." Selina walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him to comfort him.  
  
"Oh my Little Robin, you're over thinking things. Batman needs a Robin, the children of Gotham need a Robin to talk to when they're scared. Robin gives the little ones in this city hope. He's not going to fire you, I'm sure of it. Maybe he'll take you off patrol for a while but he won't fire you," she reassured him, pushing her cheek bone into his skull, trying to offer him as much comfort as she could. Eventually, Jason pulled back, smiling at her in thanks. She smiled back at him, tucking back one of his curls. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
Catwoman turned and ran to the edge of the building and threw herself off it, Robin following her with a small laugh. She had done this enough times to know which route Robin would take and where she should go so she wouldn't cut into him. Still, her heart stopped and her body jerked forward every time she saw Jason fire his line at the last possible moment, narrowly missing hitting the pavement. She smiled as he swung from building to building, the boy laughing with glee as the wind pushed his curls back. She ran along another roof, jumping off a large air vent and doing a somersault in the air. Jason followed her, tucking and managing three quick somersaults. She leant on the small brick wall, arms automatically folding and resting below her chest as she watched Jason ran in circles, jumping and rolling around.  
  
Ten minutes later, Jason tired himself out and staggered to where Selina was, throwing himself onto the floor in front of her feet. His head rested on her foot and she laughed as he panted.  
  
"You sound like a dog," Selina teased.  
  
"Woof." Selina tipped her head back and laughed. She knelt down, careful not to move the foot Jason was using as a pillow. Her fingers carded through his thick black hair, twirling the longer bits at the back of his neck around her finger.  
  
"You need a haircut," she told him. The boy just hummed. "What was with all the flips and jumps?" She asked. Jason didn't say anything. Shen wondered if he hadn't heard her but he was right next to her, leading her to believe that the reason had something to do with his past. She wondered if it was about his father's death. She dropped it though, taking his silence as him not wanting to talk about his past, which she understood and respected.

"Bein' Robin gives me magic and with magic, I can fly," he told her. He paused and then continued. "Me mom always told me that I would one day fly away from Crime Alley."

"Your mother seemed very lovely... She seems to have a way with words."

"She was amazin'." They stayed in silence for a few minutes. "I think she was right. I'm gunna fly away from here."

"Out of Gotham?" Jason turned so he was laying on his back, head still on her foot. He looked up at the night sky, eyes moving to the right so he could still see Selina.

"Yeah. One day, when I'm too old to wear this," he tapped the 'R' that was over his heart. "I'll give it to someone else. I'll have a younger brother, or maybe even sister. And I'll look after 'em, I'll love 'em and care for them and be the greatest big brother there is and when someone tries to hurt 'em, I'll protect 'em and take down whoever thought they were allowed to hurt my little sibling."

"You'll be a great big brother," Selina told him. Jason hummed. "What will you call yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you'll have given the title of Robin to someone else. What will you call yourself?"

"Hmmmmm.... Red Robin."

"Oh really. Why that?"

"Red cos it's my favourite colour and Robin cos I love being Robin. I could never give that up. I'll go save the world over and over and I'll give my magic to all who need it."

"I'm sure you'll be a great superhero." Jason turned and craned his neck so he was facing Selina properly.

"Selina?"

"Yes Jay?"

"Te quiero*."

"Te quiero, mi pequeño petirrojo**."

* * *

Selina made Jason stay outside of the pawnbroker. Not because the person would get scared that Batman's sidekick was in the building and so wouldn't give her any money but because she knew he would punch any who made a comment about her clothing or body or looked at her in inappropriate places. Which, knowing the men in the small shop, would be everyone. Ten minutes later and she walked out with $80,000 in her hand. She walked over to where Jason was leaning on a small wall, glad to see he didn't have a cigarette in his mouth. As far as she knew, he had kicked the awful habit.

She knelt down and began to divide the money up. She put $70,00 in a pile for charity then, with the remaining $10,000, she split it in half for both of them. Jason put his share onto the pile for the charity. She scoffed.

"Now I have to put my share to charity or I'll look like an uncaring person," she teased.

"You don't have to," Jason told her.

"But I want to." She piled the money up and divided it into four. "What charities do you want to give to?"

"End Abuse and Help for Rape Victims," he told her, barely pausing to think.

"Okay, and I'll donate to Ending Homelessness and WWF." With it decided, they went to each o the charities and gave the money to them, though not in person. They smiled at the last building, happy they were helping people. The sun was beginning to rise and Selina turned to Jason.

"You should go back. Daddy Bats is probably getting worried," she brought Jason into another hug, wanting to hug his pain away. Selina felt him wrap his arms around her and squeezed. They stayed like that for several heartbeats, Selina letting Jason decide when to end it. When he finally did, he looked up at her and smiled at her.

"Thanks Selina."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him, squeezing the tops of his arms. "Stay safe. My door is always open if you want to talk to me, mi pequeño petirrojo. Or you can call," she told him. He nodded and smiled at her. Selina watched as he trudged to the edge of the roof to fire his grappling hook. He turned and waved at her and she mirrored the action back. He jumped off the roof and Selina walked forward, watching him up until she couldn't see him. Only then did she turn and head to her apartment.

* * *

* * *

Selina pulled up her tight trousers, gritting her teeth as the skintight material stuck to her legs. Sometimes she hated her costume. She could hear her phone ringing but she couldn't be bothered to jump to wherever it was and pick it up, so she let it go to voicemail. If it was important, they would ring back later. She continued her efforts of putting her uniform on, heaving a sigh when the black suit was on. She zipped it up to her neck then reached over to pull on her belt and whip. She tugged on her boots with more ease than her costume and pulled her cowl over her head, fixing her hair and taking the goggles from where they hung on her belt and placed them on the top of her head. She walked out of her room and grabbed her phone, shoving it into one of the pockets on her belt, not bothering to see who had called. Ready for patrol, she headed out.

Her patrol wasn't that interesting, she stopped a few muggings and other petty crimes but it was a slow night for her. She wondered where Robin and Batman were. She hadn't spotted either of them in her patrol but she wasn't worried, she could go a few days without seeing either of them. She finished her patrol around three and headed back to her apartment, deciding a nice bath was in order.

The next night's patrol was similar. Her highlight was stopping a gang fight but other than that it was an almost peaceful night. She found herself often scouring the rooftops to try and spot Robin or Batman. She still didn't feel worried at their absence, she had gone longer without seeing them. She packed up early and headed back home. Once out of her costume, she read Pride and Prejudice, a gift Jason had given her for her birthday, for an hour. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

The third night of patrol she bumped into a familiar face. She had watched from a rooftop as someone ran away from a shop with something in their hands. She swung after them, flipping over their heads to land in front of them, blocking their way. She stood up and came face to face with...

"Harley?"

"Selina!"

Selina sighed and rolled her eyes as the woman in front of her jumped up and down, squealing.

"I haven't seen ya fer such a long time Sel! How are ya?"

"I'm fine Harl. How are you?"

"I'm real hungry. I saw this toaster," she shoved it forwards so Selina could see it. "And decided I'll take it and use it to make a toastie."

"You know you're supposed to pay for things."

"I'm gonna bring it back. I'm borrowin' it, I ain't stealin'." Selina huffed at her antics.

"Hey, where's Joker? Normally where he goes, you follow him." Harley stood to her full height, pushing out her chest in pride.

"I've ditched Mista J." Selina raised an eyebrow at that. She was happy about that; she knew Harley was in an abusive relationship. The Joker often hurt her, sometimes for no reason at all. Now that she wasn't with the man, Harley could finally be happy and safe. "Last time I checked, he was headin' to a place endin' with -opia. Utopia? Zootopia?"

"Ethiopia?" Selina supplied.

"Ya, that's the one!"

"I'm happy for you Harl."

"Yeah. I'm happy for maself as well." Harley grinned, rocking back and forth on her feet. "What about you? I heard recently that ya've become a hero."

"Well maybe not a hero," Selina shifted her weight on her feet. "But I'm stealing less."

"Was it Batsy who changed your ways or was it the Boy Blunder?" Harley wiggled her eyebrows at the woman in front of her.

"Don't call him that Harl," Selina reprimanded. Harley raised an eyebrow and Selina huffed. "He's a good kid. He's nice and sweet and caring."

"Oh okay then." Harley looked down at the toaster in her hands and perked back up. "I'm gunna go make maself a toastie. Want one?" Selina declined and Harley began to walk away. "Suit yaself."

"Oh Harley," Harley turned around. Selina unzipped her suit and Harley's eyes went wide.

"Public indecency Selina! Whatta ya doin'?" Selina rolled her eyes, hand reaching into the pocket on the inside of her suit, just below her left breast and pulled out a few blue diamonds.

"Here, to help you out." Selina handed them over to Haley who looked at them in shock.

"Sel, I can't take these!" Harley protested. She looked down at them then opened her mouth, cutting off what Selina was going to say. "Actually, ya know what, I can take these." Selina huffed as Harley changed her mind. "Thanks Sel," Harley grinned at her then walked off.

Selina watched her go then headed back onto the rooftops, happy to see one of her friends from Arkham. She hadn't seen Harley or Pam for a while as she hadn't been in Arkham for quite some time. She spent half her prison time in either Blackgate or Arkham. Although she was mentally stable, unlike most of Arkham's inmates, Blackgate wasn't enough to keep Selina in, not that Arkham was much better. Harley, Pam and Selina had quickly banded together, saving each other from the advances of, surprisingly, the prison guards. The male prison inmates seemed to be more civilised, not trying to rape them unlike the staff in Arkham.

On the fourth night, she began to worry. She hadn't seen either Batman or Robin in person or on the news. Though there had been times when she hadn't seen them for a week or more, Jason had often found a way of telling her about their absence, either in the form of a phone call or a letter to her house. Selina brought out her phone, wondering if she should call Jason. Selina opted not to, worried she may accidentally give his position away. She didn't have any way to communicate with Batman or anyone else who may know where he was.

The icon for her phone calls had a little '1' in the top right corner, telling her she had missed a call. She remembered the phone call she had received and pressed the icon, about to hear the voicemail when a scream rang out from the alley below her. She turned off her phone and jumped off the building, diving to where the woman was screaming, tucking her phone into a belt pocket whilst in mid-dive. After stopping the rape, she had an action packed rest of the night, being involved in a car chase along the edge of Gotham, stopped a group of children being smuggled out of Gotham and saved a group of people from a burning house. By the end of the patrol, her body was tired and aching, She dropped down onto her bed, mentally reminding herself to check her voicemail the next morning, but was too tired to even finish the mental note; falling asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

The next night she put the plan she had thought of into action. She went to the nearest bank to rob it. She even called the police to inform them there was a bank robbery. Afterwards, she crept out onto a roof of a nearby building and waited. The police came and put up a perimeter. When they got no communication from her, they risked going into the building to find everyone safe and most of the money safe in its volts. She waited patiently, staying even after the police left the scene an hour and a half later. She stayed on the roof for another two hours before she was forced to conclude, with the sun beginning its ascent back up the sky, that Batman and Robin weren't in Gotham. She stealthily made her way to the GPD headquarters and slipped in. Selina easily found Commissioner Gordon's office, sneaking in to rifle through his files. She couldn't find anything about Batman and Robin but managed to get lucky when she snuck out again, overhearing two police officers complaining that now that Batman was in the Middle East somewhere, they had a lot more work to do.

Ten days later and Bruce finally arrived back in Gotham. He had revealed his identity to her about a week before he and Robin had basically disappeared. Somehow, although he _was_ / Batman, he had managed to sneak past the media and had exited the country without them even knowing; which had made it almost impossible for Selina to try and track his whereabouts down. She immediately rushed over to his Manor, risking a few speeding tickets but not caring about the fine, too worried about Jason and Bruce. She knew something was off the moment she had to ring the doorbell twice to get Alfred to open it. She was surprised at his appearance; the butler had bags under his years and more wrinkles than Selina remembered him having. He looked like he had aged ten years.

"I assume you want to talk to Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. Selina nodded, too surprised to voice the reason why she was at their doorstep. Alfred turned and gestured for her to follow him, taking her through the Manor to a living room. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn, the only light source coming from the fire burning in the hearth. Bruce sat in a chair in front of the fire, looking up at the portrait of his mother and father above the fire. Selina walked carefully around him, eyeing the glass in his hand that held an amber coloured liquid. Subtly, she moved the bottle of whisky on the table further away from him, grimacing as she smelt the disgusting scent of alcohol and was suddenly reminded of her father. She pushed the memories away and knelt in front of Bruce, hands on his knees to help her balance.

"Bruce," she whispered, not wanting to spook him. "Bruce."

"I tried. I tried so hard but..." Bruce glanced down at her, his speech slightly slurred.

"Bruce," The fear gripped her as she whispered urgently.

"He killed him." The fear and panic rose in her at his cryptic words. Had Jason killed someone or had he been killed?

" _Jason,_  Bruce, is Jason okay?" Bruce looked her dead in the eyes and she could see how red his eyes were.

"Joker killed him." It felt like a blow to her chest. Selina rocked back onto the balls of her feet as she processed the information. "Oh God Selina, he ... he beat him up then blew him up. Jason just wanted.... wanted to find his mother... his biological mother... Oh what have I done?"

Selina could see how distraught he was. She sniffed and clenched her eyes closed, trying to stop the tears from falling. Bruce needed her to be strong. The black haired female eased the glass out of Bruce's hand then heaved him up, grunting when he leant all his weight on her. She staggered to the door, dragging Bruce to his room with difficulty. Once in his room, she stripped him of his clothes then led him to his bed. She left his side for a few minutes to grab a glass and fill it with water. She found where he kept his painkillers and took a packet of them and the glass back to him, placing them on his bedside table for him to have when he woke up again.

"It's okay Bruce," she comforted him, stroking her fingers through his hair as she sat to his side. Bruce didn't do anything to stop her, too gone in either his grief or intoxication. She continued to hum and play with his hair, talking to him in a hushed toned every so often.

"Bruce, you need to come back. I can't keep patrolling Gotham on my own. I'll look after her for you but Gotham needs her Dark Knight," she whispered to him. Bruce opened his mouth to say something but she shushed him. "Stop fighting it, sleep Bruce." Bruce closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his face and surrendered to the sleep he hadn't had for several days.

On her own now, Selina stared out of the window, her fingers idly stroking the black hair. She took a few shuddering breaths as the pain and realisation that she would never see Jason again struck. The need to get out became overwhelming when she remembered that she hadn't even said goodbye to Jason-in fact she couldn't remember the last thing she had said to him. She stood up and strode over to the window, opening it and climbed out of the room. She risked a broken leg as she jumped out of the window, suddenly needing to have her space. She wanted to be alone for a while and so didn't take the stairs, knowing Alfred would stop her at some point on her way out.

Out in the Wayne Gardens, she hurriedly made her way to her motorcycle, limping slightly at the pain in her foot and ankle. She pulled out her phone, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision and made it harder for her to put her password in. When she finally managed it, she went to her voicemail and finally listened to it.

_"Hey Sel, it's me Jason..... buuut you probably already knew that.... Anyways!! I was given me birth certificate and me mother's name began with a 'S' not a 'C' for Catherine. I used me dad's old address book and the Batcomputer to track down the locations of the three women who could be my mamá***. Sharmin Rosen, Shiva Woosan and Sheila Haywood. One of them could be my mamá.... I haven't told Bruce about this... You told me that if I ever wanted to talk, to call or visit you. I can't visit you right now, I'm at the airport about to board the plane. I'm not sure when I'm gonna come back, but I think I'm gonna be safe, so don't worry about me Sel. I know you worry, but I'm me, I'll be fine. I... I'm really nervous and excited. Sel, I may still have a mamá out there. I may still have family out there.... Ah! That's the announcement for me fight, gotta go. Or in this case, fly haha. I'll see if I can talk to you once I've landed, I'm not sure if I'll get signal there or in any of the other places. Well, if I can't then I'll send you postcards or somein'. I'll see in like a week. Bye!"_

Selina walked along the grass, right hand holding her phone to her ear and her left arm over her eyes. She cried into her elbow as she heard Jason's last words to her. When the message ended, she replayed it, wanting to hear his voice again.

* * *

 

* **Te quiero** = I love you

** **mi pequeño petirrojo** = My Little Robin

*** **mamá** = Mum

Please tell me if these are wrong, I got them off Google Translate.


	4. Selina Kylie iii

Selina patrolled Gotham for another two weeks before Batman reappeared again. Her anger was clearly evident in all her fights, the pain at losing Jason coming through in the form of her fists, people gaining multiple scars across their faces as she went at them without regarding their helath. The night the Dark Knight came back, she went away. She hurriedly packed her suitcase and booked the first flight to Spain. In her mind, Jason and Spain were linked together. She wasn't sure why she thought that; Jason wasn't Spanish. His father was Mexican and his mother Scottish. Jason had told her about the culture and holidays in Mexico, spending hours chatting to her about the folklore and history and anything else that was about Mexico. She had been confused as to how he knew so much, his father hadn't ... been very interested in him. It had been Catherine who had fallen in love with Mexico's culture that had taught Jason everything he knew. Selina knew she would find it too painful for her to go to Mexico after all the nights they had spent talking to each other about their homeland. She chose instead Spain, for its hot climate and the fact she could speak the language.

When she got to Spain, she wasn't sure where to go. She thought about going to a large city but found herself wanting some quiet and the time to heal after losing a boy she cared deeply for. She made her way east, hitch-hiking, walking or using public transport to get to wherever she wanted. At night she would stay in a hotel, using the money she had accumulated from stealing over the years to finance her trip.

She stayed a short while at a vineyard. The family there was selling their land and vineyards, unable to pay their debts. She overheard the mother and a bank official argue about the loans. Instantly, she knew he was a shady guy even before hearing how he had, without warning, doubled their interest. On her last full day with them, she bought their vineyards and paid off the debts; she then gave them their land back, free of charge, in thanks for them giving her food and a bed for a few nights when they had very little. They had, for a short while, refused the gift but Selina managed to persuade them to have it. They did so reluctantly and told her they would send her 500 bottles of wine every year. She managed to get it down to a 250, knowing she wouldn't be able to drink five hundred in a year. Not with her lifestyle. 

She woke up early on the day she was meant to leave, creeping about as the sun rose. She took a loaf of bread and a drinks bottle but that was it. As she made her way out, she left one million euros in three large envelopes and placed them in the fruit bowl with a note thanking them and telling them the money was to give them a little help. Feeling better than she had done for a while, she set off, determined to repeat the process if she could.

Selina made her way to an airport about three and a half months after she had left Gotham. The thief scanned the flights, eyes catching the one for Cyprus. Both Jason and she had loved Cyprus, its climate and history drawing them to the small island. Neither had been and they had both planned to go. Selina bit her bottom lip as she wondered what to do. She made up her mind to go, deciding to see the things Jason had always wanted to visit but never got the chance to. She bought a ticket for the next flight to the small island.

Cyprus was just what she had expected and more. She spent a few days lounging in a hotel, acclimatising to the heat before going off to visit some of its historical landmarks and areas.

She got back from visiting the Tomb of the Pharaohs, something she knew Jason would have marvelled at, and turned on her laptop, getting Skype up and calling a friend.

"Sel?" Harley asked, her voice coming from the laptop's speakers but her face not on the screen. "Just a sec, lemme put the camera on." A second later and Selina got a close up of Harley's face, her tongue stuck out as she pressed a few buttons. Selina couldn't help but smile at her friend, she hadn't seen or heard from her for a while.

"Hey Harl," she greeted, shifting on her bed to get comfortable.

"Hey, Sel! Long time no see. Where've ya been?" Harley asked.

"I'm in Cyprus right now."

"Oh wow! Sounds like ya havin' fun."

"Harley, who are you talking to?" Harley turned as the door opened, Pam peering through the door.

"I'm talkin' to Sel, Pam," Harley told her. "Wanna come talk to her as well?" Pam crossed the room and sat next to Harley, taking a look at Selina. She hadn't seen the burglar for a while and was surprised at how tanned she looked as well as how long her hair had gotten.

"Hello, Selina."

"Hey, Pam."

"Sel's in Cyprus right now," Harley chirped.

"Haha, yeah. Spending a little time to myself. I should be back in the next few months." Harley turned sombre at that.

"Selina, take as long as you need. Come back only when you are ready and you've properly healed."

Selina blinked in surprise, both at the words and the tone Harley had used. It wasn't often she heard the psychologist talk with anything other than a cheery tone.

"Thanks guys," Selina smiled t them. "I didn't know you were staying with Pam, Harley." Pam blushed at the words and Harley turned to look at her, a smile tugging at her lips. Her hand reached out and wrapped around Pam's green left one.

"We're livin' together Sel. In fact.... we're datin'," Harley told her shyly. Selina's lips split into a wide grin.

"Finally. You two have been sending lovey-dovey eyes for, what? Years now? I'm happy for both of you."

"See, I told ya she wouldn't care about us," Harley told Pam, leaning into Pam's side so she could give her a hug, head resting on Pam's chest. Selina looked off to the side so she wouldn't have to watch their PDA.

"How's Cyprus? Have you visited any nice places?" Pam asked. Selina pushed back her fringe and thought about it.

"I've been to several places," she paused. "It's... it's what Robin would have wanted." She felt the painful tug at her heart and whilst her eyes stung, the tears didn't fall from her eyes. "How's Gotham?"

"She's fine... Not much to talk about, except for the usual gang wars, criminals trying to take over. Same old same old."

"Batsy ain't doin' so good," Harley put in. "He keeps gettin' hurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's taking a lot more risks. The first few weeks after Robin's... you know.. he was really violent. Put loads into Intensive Care from their injuries."

"He's had more injuries than he's ever had before! Even more than when he first started I think," Harley added.

"I wonder why that is," Selina wondered.

"I think's it's cos he don't have a Robin now. Robin was like his voice of reason and stuff. Now he doesn't have a lil' boy runnin' behind him, he doesn't have to worry about anybody's saftey now," Harley told her, voice becoming more serious. Selina looked to the wall at her right, left hand stroking her right bicep as she thought about Bruce. She turned back to them.

"Well, it's real late here, I'm going to go to bed now. It was lovely talking to you. I'll talk to you soon." Pam and Harley said farewell and she closed her laptop. She crawled into bed, their words running through her head and leaving her unable to sleep. Was Bruce okay? Had Jason's death pushed him over the line? Should she go back to him?

* * *

Five months after she had left Gotham, she flew back in. She caught the first taxi and asked the woman to take her to Harley's and Pam's apartment. She was sure they wouldn't mind her dropping in uninvited and hopefully they would let her stay the night as she couldn't be bothered to book a room in another hotel. Harley threw herself at Selina when she opened the door to find the Cuban woman on her doorstep, a squeal coming out of her unpainted lips. Pam came running to the door when she heard Harley's lous noise, worried something had happened to her girlfriend. Instead, she saw said girlfriend hanging off of one of her closest friends. Selina smiled at her, happy she was finally home. 

They spent a good two hours talking to each other, Selina telling them about her travels and showing them pictures. It was three AM when they finally decided to fall asleep. Before she could even ask, Harvey had already told her it was too late for her to leave and Pam had begun to turn to sofa into a temporary bed. Selina smiled her thanks at the two, taking the sleep clothes Pam gave her and fell onto the bed. She changed into the other set of clothes whilst laying on the bed, half asleep and too tired to do anything other than sleep.

She woke to the smell of a fried breakfast and someone singing loudly and off key. She rolled off of the sofa, gathering her bearings and walked to where the singing was coming from, believing it to be the kitchen. She turned the corner and saw Pam leaning in the doorway and watching Harley prance around the kitchen, singing to the radio.

"Is she always so lively in the morning?" Selina grumbled, hand reaching up to rub her eyes. She yawned and Pam laughed at her.

"You get used to it." Pam walked into the kitchen, Harley turning around and giving her a big smooch.

"Ooops sorry Sel. Forgot you were here." Selina waved her apology off and the blonde woman went back to cooking. Pam began to set the table and Selina went to help her. Once everything was set, they sat on the chairs and waited for Harley to dish out. A few minutes later and Harley turned to them, bringing the food with her. She shared it out equally and sat down at the head of the table, Pam to her right and Selina to her left.

"Bon appetit!"

They ate mostly in silence, soft moans as they tasted Harley's food, Selina and Pam complimenting her. When the food was gone, they settled back into their chairs and sipped their teas.

"Are you going back to being Catwoman?" Pam asked.

"I think so. I do miss the thrill of the chase and robbing a few precious jewels."

"Did you suit up when you were in Cyprus or Span?" Harley enquired.

"Yeah, but I had to change the suit. It went to a lightish grey. I didn't have any sleeves, just fingerless gloves that came up to my wrists with the material that covered the back of my hands cut out. I couldn't even wear shorts so I had to wear a pleated skirt. It was so hot, even at night. I didn't do much as Catwoman in either countries."

"Harl's had another costume change," Pam looked at Harley fondly. "She made me sit and help her chose for over two hours.

"Oh please, stop complainin'. Ya enjoyed it as much as me." Harley shot back. Selina watched their flirty banter with amusement.

"Either of you two doing crimes?" Selina asked.

"We're having a little break. We'll have to go back eventually. Our funds are drying up."

"If you ever need anything, I can give you some money. It's the least I can do."

"Sel, we're not gonna take ya money."

"But-"

"Sorry Selina. Although, if you want, we could join up again, like we did back with the Zoo," Pam offered. A smile broke out on Selina's face as she remembered the last time they joined forces.

"That would be nice. Give Batman a bit of a shock," Selian agreed.

"Oh, have you heard?" Pam asked.

"Heard what?" She watched as Harley and Pam shared a look.

"It's just that..."

"Mistah J got off free of charge," Harley finished for Pam.

"What?" Selina asked, eyes wide. Her stomach fell as she heard the news. Harley looked sad and turned her head away from Selina.

"Basty took him back to Arkham. Even if they had had enough evidence, they'd just say he was psychotic and should be sent to Arkham. He didn't get punished." Selina felt the tears well up, angry and frustrated at how Jason was unavenged.

"I'm gonna kill him," she vowed. "I'll scratch out his eyes and claw his face for what he's done."

"Yeah, well ya gonna hafta get in line." Selina was only slightly surprised it was Harley who spoke the sentence and not Pam but Harley probably also had some unfinished business with the mad man.

A few days later, she was back on the streets of Gotham in her Catwoman suit with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn by her side. She smiled, closing her eyes as the breeze whipped the little hairs around her face that had escaped her cowl. She giggled as she soared in the air, knowing the other females were rolling their eyes at her. They had bought a house together, an old animal shelter which they did up to look more like a mansion. It was nice, living with the other females. Selina liked the company, having been on her own for a long time. They went out onto the streets of Gotham every so often; they even worked with the Riddler to solve a case and they had become less of villains and more antiheroes, which was fine with all of them. The newspapers had even given them the name of Gotham's Sirens. All in all, Selina concluded with a slight smile, everything was going well. She was happy, on her way to being healed from Jason's death and had surrounded herself with caring friends.

She should have known it wouldn't last. Selina didn't know why it took so long for her to find out. She wouldn't admit it, but she had been avoiding Batman since she got back. He was too busy with all of Gotham that they hadn't crossed paths. So when they did, she was in for quite a surprise.

She had gone out for a run, the other two females opting to stay home. She told them not to wait up, though she wasn't going to be very long. On her run along the roofs of Gotham, she ran past two figures in silhouette. For a brief second she thought they were gargoyles before she registered that she wasn't on a building that would have the grotesque looking stones. She turned back and made her way towards the two bodies. She could tell, without having to look at the face of the one on the right, that it was Batman. Her eyes fell onto the smaller being next to him and a soft "No," fell from her lips. Batman turned to her, hearing her approach. 

The boy next to him turned clockwise to face him, noticing the man's movement. When he noticed that Batman was looking behind him he turned anti-clockwise and looked at Catwoman. Selina recoiled back as if she had been electrocuted, wide eyes never leaving the boy next to Batman. She suddenly understood the conversation with Harley and Pam, when they asked her hesitantly if she 'knew'. She thought they had meant about Joker not being jailed. But now as she looked, stomach dropping, at the boy wearing a uniform similar to Jason's Robin uniform, she realised what they had really been questioning about.

"No. No. NO!"

"Selina, let me explain-"

"Why would you do that? How dare you give his title to someone else! He died! Bruce, he was murdered in cold blood! And you give someone else his uniform. Why would you do that? Why would you bring another child into this when your last one died?!"

"The children of Gotham need a Robin.... Batman needs a Robin." He moved forwards, hand out but Selina staggered away, shaking her head.

"He died... He died and .. and you... you just gave someone else his ... his.. his uniform, his job? He loved being Robin! How could you take that away from him!?"

"He's dead Selina! He's not going to come back," Batman paused, sighing. "It's what he would have wanted."

"How would you know what he would have wanted?" Selina spat. Baruce tried to reach out to her but she snarled. Her right hand swiped at Batman, catching his cheek. She didn't care about the injury, about the blood dripping down his cheek or the fact that it would probably scar. As Batman moved with the attack, her other hand swiped across his chest, ripping the black bat on his chest. The kevlar behind the material stopped her claws injuring him there but the symbolic act of destroying emblem was enough for her. She turned and ran away, the tears falling as she realised that Jason had been replaced.

* * *

Unlike the with last two Robins, especially the second, Selina wasn't as accepting to the third Robin. She would continuously ignore him and wouldn't call him by his name, calling him 'Boy Wonder' or other things but never Robin. She was too angry at Bruce over the fact that he had brought another child into his crusade when the one before him died and that he had seemingly replaced Jason without care. She knew she had displaced some of the anger she felt towards Bruce at the new Robin but she couldn't find it in herself to care. It shocked her but she had loved Jason. To see his legacy be torn and for people to repeatedly say it was his fault that he had died, to hear the caring, charming, loving boy suddenly be dubbed as the angry, violent Robin had turned her heart cold and bitter.

In time, she came to accept the next Robin. A year after he had started, she finally apologised about how she had acted at the start. Selina felt even worse when he forgave her. She had been horrible to him. After that, she began to call him Robin and actively worked with him and stopped ignoring him. There was still a bitter sadness when she saw him and she felt bad that she wished that it was still Jason standing the cape and mask. Her pequeño petirrojo who grew up too fast. She sighed and watched Robin tie up a few goons. She wasn't sure when he had transitioned from 'the new Robin' to just 'Robin' She did, however, know that she would never call him 'Her Robin'. Her Robin was 6 feet under and cold as ice. At least, that was what she thought was right.

* * *

**pequeño petirrojo** = Little Robin

 


End file.
